


New Year Cases

by Shinigami24



Series: Holiday Mysteries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Criminals in Costume, F/M, Holidays, Kidnapping, M/M, Mama!DogMelissa, Mystery, Pup!Scott, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack tries to find Danny and stop a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the New Year fic I promised. This is the last Holiday Mystery for now. There will be more in the future, I promise!  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned!

Danny was leaving the post office. He was relieved to get out of there. He was getting his keys out when he heard a noise. He looked around, not seeing anyone. Danny walked faster but he got grabbed.

A little girl was crying. She had lost her daddy and she was trying to find him. She was wandering when she saw Jack Frost take a stranger.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" the little girl started to scream. Jack Frost heard her, he started to run. People ran to the girl, only to see Jack Frost flee the scene with Danny slung over his shoulder.

Two days later, Derek and the rest of the group pulled up in front of a four story Victorian Mansion house. Three young women came out of the house with two identical young men.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" Derek and Stiles greeted the group.

"Who are the twins?" Lydia questioned, thinking they were attractive. Hey, she wasn't dead nor was she blind. 

"Oh! This is Aiden, and his younger twin brother Ethan. They are some of our crew members." Heather began the introductions. In the meantime, Danielle started a rant.

"Someone thinks it's funny to play ghost!" Danielle fumed.

"Ghosts!" Isaac and Scott screeched in fright. Scott also let out a howl and ran under the front porch. Isaac promptly joined his canine best pal in his hiding spot.

"Not again!" Lydia groaned, knowing it would be next to impossible to get her friends out from under the porch.

"Ghosts aren't real. Come on out, you two." Braeden was trying to convince the duo to come out. Just then a car pulled up, and a brunette woman got out with a notepad.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Heather. Heather! Do you know anything about Danny Mahealani being taken by Jack Frost?" the brunette announced as she zoomed in on Heather.

"What?!" the detectives yelled. This was the first they had heard of this!

"Danny was supposed to meet me for lunch today! The last time we talked, he sounded scared." Isaac was confused.

"Jennifer Blake, you've overstayed your welcome. So leave this property!" Danielle ordered. Jennifer was forced into her car. Then Heather, Braeden and Danielle started explaining their situation.

"All these strange things have been happening in the house." Heather began.

"There has been glowing handprints. There are spirits going through walls and a weird moaning sound." Braeden added.

"This is not our day." Derek groaned. While he didn't mind a mystery, his friends being kidnapped was another tale entirely.

* * *

The friends decided to start their investigation. So they split up into two groups. Derek, Stiles, Erica and Isaac went to the police station. The station was total chaos. Deputies were all over the place. The FBI had been called in to help.

"What happened to Danny?" Derek asked the deputies.

"Danny was kidnapped two days ago. A little girl saw and the poor thing is traumatized." Tara explained.

"Someone said that Jack Frost kidnapped Danny?" Erica asked.

"All witnesses saw him there. We even found fingerprints." Tara answered.

"Here we are. Oh boy! Those belongs to a serial killer." a FBI agent said. He was immediately surrounded by his fellow agents.

"Who?" another deputy asked.

"The killer is female, named Julia Baccari. She has dark hair and eyes. Her M.O. were ritualistic killings, she always left mistletoe sprigs as her calling card." the agent read. Recognition dawned on the lead agent's face.

"The Darach is in Beacon Hills." the lead agent announced

"Oh no! We need to hurry!" Stiles gasped. The group left the station, and were on their way downtown, but they found a surprise near the front doors. Jack Frost towered over them. He was in a blue and black shirt with brown pants. He had on dress shoes and his face was pale.

"It's the guy that took Danny!" Erica yelled. The group ran. They were not about to confront a possible killer!

Meanwhile, the other group was at the house checking for clues. They had turned the lights off to try to see glow in the dark materials. They found three handprints and five materials. The materials turned out to be black light clothes, ink bottles, and glow powder and paint.

"Look, Scott! These materials mean there is no ghost." Lydia was holding a paint jar and a long-sleeved shirt up as proof.

'People went through walls.' Scott woofed, not completely convinced. His friends understood his body language, so Cora started thinking of reasons for the phasing. There had to be a logical explanation for that!

"There must be a secret room somewhere in this house." Cora suggested, her friends nodded. So the group started their search with the main room. They found a secret door behind the floor mirror. The Phantom Witch was on her way out when she saw the group. The witch hissed and startled the group.

"Run!" Laura yelled. The group started to run, with the witch hot on their tail.

* * *

Derek and the others finally managed to lose Jack Frost.

"We lost him. That was way too close!" Derek panted.

"Let's go to the post office. It was the last place Danny visited." Erica suggested. So the group headed there, hoping to find out what Danny was doing there in the first place. When they arrived, they looked around the office. They found the marked days of shipping. When they asked the clerk on duty some questions, they got their hands on some records. Danny had sent a package to Allison.

Several minutes later, Allison received a surprise when she saw her friends on her doorstep.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Danny sent you a package, can we please see it?" Isaac asked.

"Sure." Allison left to return a moment later with the package. Derek opened the package. Inside were counterfeit bills.

"Why would Danny send this?" Isaac was confused. How did their friend get his hands on some?

"Wait, there's a letter." Stiles dug out an envelope. Erica grabbed the envelope and opened it quickly. She started reading.

 _"'There are bills I found near Heather's house. I think this is why strange things are happening at her house.'_ It's signed Danny." Erica said.

"Let's go back to the house for a meeting." Derek announced.

Meanwhile Laura and the others had managed to lose the witch. They were just calming down when they saw some mistletoe. Christmas had just ended 5 days ago. So why were there a sprig on the ground?

"I thought Christmas ended?" Cora asked skeptically.

"It's probably a clue." Lydia suggested.

"Let's take it to the others." Laura said.

* * *

The group reunited. They had gathered what they knew and were going to compare their notes.

"A serial killer named Julia Baccari is in town." Derek announced after Laura started the meeting.

"I think I've heard of that name." Cora commented.

"She's the Darach." Lydia stated.

"Well, that explains the mistletoe." Cora sighed, as she held up said mistletoe sprig.

"Anyway, look at this stuff. This is definitely a sign, that the so-called haunting is a farce." Lydia retrieved the materials from her bag and started passing them around.

"That explains the ghost, but not the phasing." Erica commented.

"We also found a secret door." Cora informed everyone.

"That explains it then. We told you, there's no ghosts." Stiles said to Isaac and Scott.

"Finally, there was the counterfeit bills sent to Allison by Danny." Erica finished.

"That's it! That's the motive for the so-called ghosts!" Lydia yelled.

"But we have no idea who is behind the hauntings!" Isaac complained.

"We should trap the criminals, it may be our only chance to get answers. Such as who is hiding the Darach. For her to be able to hide for this long, someone has to be helping her. The question is who." Derek suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement, so they put their heads and started to formulate plans.

Three hours later, the friends were hiding out in the main room. They had set a trap at the floor mirror. All of sudden, the floor mirror swung open, and a group of cat-burglars emerged. Jack Frost and the Phantom Witch were among them. They set off the trap and it crashed down over their heads. The police arrived shortly after and the criminals were soon in cuffs.

"Let's find out who is causing all of this." Stiles declared. They pulled off the masks to reveal their criminals.

"Aiden and Ethan!" Cora and Erica chorused recognizing some of Heather's crew.

"Ennis, Kali, and Deucalion. Why am I not surprised?" Tara said to the three older familiar strangers. Ennis turned out to be Jack Frost. Deucalion had light brown hair and grey eyes. Kali was a brunette with dark eyes.

"Where do I know you from?" Erica asked curiously, as she walked closer to the trio.

"They're career criminals. Deucalion used to be a stage magician. Remember Duke? That's him!" Stiles replied.

"That explains why the ghosts were so convincing." Derek commented.

"And that is Jennifer Blake." Lydia announced. Then Stiles went up to the woman and pulled off a flesh-colored mask?

"Jennifer is Julia Baccari alias the Darach." he announced. Julia turned out to be the Phantom Witch. The Phantom Witch costume was a black tattered lace dress. She wore heels and gloves.

"I would have been on a roll, if it weren't for you and that dog!" Julia screamed furiously.

"Where is Danny?!" Isaac demanded. The criminals shuffled around, not wanting to answer that.

"I suggest you answer that question, unless you want to do serious prison time. Kidnapping is a federal crime." Tara warned the group.

"Try the room behind the mirror." Ethan confessed. The group immediately ran in the secret room. They found Danny bound and gagged. The boy had some bruises from his ordeal. He also was shaken up and dehydrated. But otherwise he was still in one piece. Then the police took the criminals away. Another case was closed.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the large living room at the Hale Manor. Danny had been sent to the hospital to get checked over by the doctors. But everyone from the FBI agents to their friends were also there.

"Derek can explain everything." Stiles announced. Everyone looked at Derek.

"The police found Julia's fingerprints. She used mistletoe as her M.O. When we found the mistletoe, we knew she had to be at least involved in the kidnapping." Derek announced.

"Why was he kidnapped?" Allison asked.

"He discovered counterfeit bills. The people behind the haunting had help on the inside." Derek explained, having gotten the story from Danny before the latter had to go to the hospital.  The FBI and State Service agents thanked the detectives for their work.

That night, the pack was celebrating New Year's at Derek's old home. The couples were kissing and cuddling on the sofas. Laura was catching up with their relatives and other friends. Lydia was holding a conversation with Allison and Cora. She was also stopping Isaac and Scott from eating all the food. In the end, Melissa growled and pulled her son away. While Camden dragged his younger brother away.

'Don't eat all of the food! It's rude!' Melissa chastised her son, Scott whined, knowing he was in the dog house. Isaac also had to endure a similar lecture from his brother.

The pack counted down and when the ball dropped, everyone kissed and cheered.


End file.
